UnForgotten Warriors Online
by masterx.w.99
Summary: When one of the largest gaming companies in the world decides to make a VRMMO and a more advanced dive system than any ever created all is well and good but when the game is hacked, the rules change and it's Sword Art Online all over again. SYOC.
1. SYOC Sheet

The Ocs will not necessasrily have a large importance when it comes to the stories. However it will be helpful for developing characters and the story itself.

Player SYOC Sheet:

(Don't create characters based off chracters already in the SAO Universe.)

Username:

Gender:

Age:

Physical Description:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Play Style:

Weapon Preferance:

NPC SYOC Sheet:

(These have to be either background NPC's,NPC Merchants, NPC Followers and Mission Bearers.)

Name:

Gender:

NPC Type:

Physical Description:

Personality:

(NPC Merchant Only)

What do they sell:

Pricing Level:

(NPC Followers Only)

What do they do:

Price of Hire:

(Mission Bearers Only)

Mission Description (This may be changed to suit the story):

Reward (This may be changed to suit the story):


	2. About UFWO

UFWO Info

This chapter will not include anything story wise except information about the game and the headset.

Info: The Neurotech

The Neurotech headset is one of the advanced VR Headsets. Made by Athesda Gaming, it sends a small electric shock through the user's nervous system to read body features and should they change so will the person's avatar in game. This only happens when the neural link is activated so any change to the body while the user is using it will not show on the avatar. Like other neural headsets it blocks certain signals from reaching the brain and almost all brain signals are sent to it. When the avatar is injured, the headgear sends signals to stimulate pain usually weakened then what it will be in real life. If the pain would be at the highest realistic value it could cause permanent brain damage and even a neural shutdown killing the person in mere seconds. Taking off the headgear without deactivating the neural link will have similar results. The Headset contains a graphene battery allowing very fast charging. The battery is charged from the solar cell imbedded into it and heat absorption constantly charging the battery.

UnForgotten Warriors Online

**Lore:**

Long ago, in a world called Relm, there was constant battle for power between the Order of Aserang, the armies of Ardomando and the armies of Eianguard in mystical lands which they did not understand. They colonised a large portion of the land for their well-being ruled over the lands of the Orc's and Elves who were taken by surprise. After years of war, King Ardomando died and a new king arose, known as Telamyrr the Peaceful who decided to end the war and gave some land back to the natives. Now all is peaceful with little tension between the kings but when monsters arise, chaos strikes the cities creating panic and fear.

**About the Game:**

UnForgotten Warriors Online (U.F.W.O) is a VRMMO created by Athesda Gaming. Most monsters and some places are based on Classic Mythology (Greek and Roman). In game, people can form a party with a maximum of seven players. Then a maximum of seven parties can team up to form an Alliance. They can also form clans which can go up to 200 players (originally a clan can hold 50 members this can be upgraded by paying money). However a whole clan can never team up. Instead clans can be formed to have bank with limitless space shared between the members of the clan. Clans can also attack other clans in a clan war. The currency in this game is gold coins.

**Fighter Type:**

1\. Mage

· Magic-based class

· 2 elements used

· Armour Type: Robes (Type of Light Armour)

· Weapon use: Staff/ Wand, small melee weapons, small ranged weapons (Type of Secondary ranged weapons)

2\. Ranged

· Range-based class

· 1 element used

· Armour type: Light/Medium

· Weapon use: Main Ranged weapons, small melee

3\. Melee

· Melee-based class

· 1 element used

· Armour Type: All

· Weapon Use: Main melee, Secondary ranged

**Note on Weapons:** All weapons can be used as melee and ranged but by using them inappropriately, their durability decreases faster.

**Mage Fighter Types**

Lv. 10 necessary

1\. Supporter

· Better Passive effects

2\. Summoner

· Better Summoning spells

3\. Curser

· Better Curse attacks (attacks that give off negative effects)

4\. Transformer

· Transforming attacks available

5\. Attacker

· More damaging spells

6\. Enchanter

· Better enchantments

**Range Fighter Types**

Lv. 10 necessary

1\. Archer

· Better use of Bows and Crossbows

· Cannot use Bombs or Guns, or Blowguns

2\. Gunner

· Better use of Guns

· Cannot use Bombs or Blowguns or Bows or Crossbows

3\. Bomber:

· Better use of Bombs

· Cannot use Guns or Blowguns or Bows or Crossbows

4\. Blower

· Better use of Blowguns

· Cannot use Bombs or Guns or Bows or Crossbows

**Melee Fighter Types**

Lv. 10 necessary

1\. Infantry

· Light Armour

· 1/1.5h weapons/ Polearms

· Small Ranged weapons

· Speed-Based

2\. Hoplite

· Light Armour

· 1/1.5h melee weapons/ 1h Pole arms

· Light Shield

· Small Ranged weapons

· Speed-Defence-based

3\. Duel Wielder

· Light/ Mid-Class/Heavy Armour

· 1h melee (duel wield)

· Small Ranged Weapons

· Speed/Strength-Damage- Based

4\. Paladin

· Mid-Class/Heavy Armour

· All 1/1.5h weapons

· Mid-Class/Heavy Shield

· All Secondary Range

· Strength- Defence-Based

5\. Berserker

· Heavy Armour

· 1.5/2h weapons

· All Secondary Range

· Strength-Damage-Defence-Based

1.5 handed weapons are Light 2h weapons which can be used with only 1 hand giving a reach advantage over 1h weapons but are heavier and have a slower swing.

**Species**

Elves: A species with high mana levels, fast incantations and more powerful magic. It has average speed but low strength and vitality. At level 50 Elves have the option to become Winged Elves or Mystic Elves.

Humans: A species with average speed, strength and vitality. At level 50 Humans have the option to become Assassins or Guardians.

Orcs: A very strong species with average vitality but are very slow. At level 50 Orcs have the option to become Mega Orcs or Great Orcs.

**Special Species**

Winged Elves: Similar to Elves but have non-mana dependant flight which means players can keep flying as long as they have energy. Due to this they are considered to be faster than normal elves.

Mystic Elves: A powerful species that very high mana levels and extremely strong spells. Mystic Elves also unlock some species restricted magic from the Elements.

Assassins: A type of Humans specifically trained to be fast and stealthy. Assassins also have 'Assassin vision'. They also gain bonus damage from surprise attacks and can easily steal without being noticed.

Guardians: A type of Humans specifically trained to be stronger than normal humans. They gain bonus defence from armour and shield. Guardians also have the 'Guardian`s Wall' skill.

Mega Orcs: A powerful species of orcs blessed with very high strength and a high vitality. Their powerful strength makes them deadly when it comes to melee combat.

Great Orcs: A powerful species of orcs blessed with very high vitality giving the player the ability to tank large amounts of damage.

**Elements:**

Fire:

· Contains Incantations and Charges.

· Can Summon Fire Demon

· Transformers can become Fire Giants

· Contact with Elemental attack creates burning effect

· Fire Flight unlocked at lv 60

Water:

· Contains Incantations and Charging

· Can Summon Water Spirit

· Transformers can become Frost Giants

· Acid-based attacks provide damage over time

· Frost-Based attacks provide slowness or freezing

· Water Boosts unlocked at lv 60

Electric:

· Contains Incantations and Charging

· Can Summon Shock Spirit

· Attacks provide shock effect

· Some attacks cause stunning

· Electro-teleportation unlocked at lv 60

Wind:

· Contains Incantations and Charging

· Can Summon Wind Spirit

· Charge attacks are significantly faster than basic charging

· Wind Hovering Unlocked at lv 60

Earth:

· Contains Incantations and Charging

· Can Summon Stone Golem

· Transformers can become Earth giants

· Charging is stronger than basic.

· Defensive-charging available

Grass:

· Contains Incantations only

· Can Summon Tree monster

· Some attacks can give poison or stun

· Contains Minor Healing

Life:

· Contains Incantations

· Contains Major Healing and regeneration increase

· Contains Life Leech

· Revival Incantation Unlocked at lv 60

Death (Necromancy):

· Mage only element

· Contains Incantations

· Can summon zombies, skeletons and spirits

· Transformers can become Skeleton Lords

· Some attacks can cause burning effects

· Zombification incantation Unlocked at lv 60

Dark Magic:

· Mage only element

· Contains Incantations

· Contains all curse types.

· Contains Very powerful attacks that consume the users health

Advanced Charging:

· Cannot be used by Mages

· Contains Charging

· Faster and Stronger charge attacks.

· Defensive Charging

· Charge flight unlocked at lv 60.

**Skills:**

Basic Charging: A skill that allows stronger and faster attacks than the basic attack. It can also be used to enhance movement speed. Any form of charging cannot be used on wands or staffs. Basic charging is available to all players however players with elements that contain charging replace this with an elemental charge.

Species-locked skills: These are skills specific to a certain species. One such skill is 'Assassin Vision' which at the cost of mana allows the player to see enemies, NPC`s and players. This skill also allows players to see if a player has a bounty on his head. Another skill is 'Guardian`s Wall' which at the cost of mana allows players to create an unbreakable barrier by slamming either their weapon or shield on the ground.

Secret/Rare Skills: These are skills which can only be obtained from achievements or equipment.


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Sorry for whoever thought was going to be released away. I only posted it this early so I could have an idea of the OCs which I will need to add to the add to the story and therefore be able to plan better what is going to happen and the characters involved.**

**Something I want to add is former players from SAO however these cannot be characters like Klein, Asuna or Kirito and will be survivors and most will be Front-liners as experienced players who were already involved in a death-game.**

**The chapters following this will be released in June.**

* * *

Arc 1: Trapped

**Chapter 1: UnForgotten Warriors Online**

**16th July 2027**

**10:53**

** UFWO, Outer Fields, Kingdom of Telamyrr**

Battlborn was knocked onto the ground, his heart pounding as if he had just run a marathon. The bar at the top of the screen dropped from green to yellow.

The wild boar turned towards him ready to charge once more. The boy readied his blade wincing due to his chest being hit by the full force of the boar's attack. Battlborn allowed his energy to flow to the 'Bronze Xiphos', his blade.

The wild boar decided to attack, however it was not as lucky as Battlborn's blade managed to cut in half before it could make contact. He took a deep breath and allowed the world's virtual air to enter his lungs.

After his heart rate went back to normal, Battlborn realised that someone was staring at him. It was a girl, more specifically Astama, a blonde-haired girl he'd managed to run into while still inside 'Citta Nuova.'

She was standing next to an oak tree a few metres away from the walls of Citta Nuova, the city from where the game began. He started walking to her. As he went closer, he started examining details, learning as much as he could about her before eventually finding what it that she wanted was.

Astama was taller than him, her body was slim and her hair was straight and reached her shoulders. She was gasping, her mouth open wide. The girl's eyes were a crystal blue, fixed on the point where he had just killed the boar.

"Excuse me but do you have a problem?" Battlborn asked annoyed. At that moment she snapped out of her gaze and put her eyes on him.

"How did you do that?" She replied with a pleading tone of voice. Battlborn examined her face, which like her voice was pleading, sighed and said "Follow me".

**11:17**

She was fighting a boar, her blonde hair flowing in the wind, her blue-eyes looking directly at those of the boar. Astama was focused, her blade ready to strike. The boar charged, yet she stood her ground. Just as the boar was about to hit her she charged to her left and attacked the boar`s eye, blinding it.

Within the few minutes that had passed since he had talked to her against the tree, Battlborn had taught her all he'd managed to learn in the short time he'd spent on his boar killing spree.

While training her he'd managed to learn a lot about her fighting style. She was a melee fighter with the Water element, skilled with a sword, preferring thrusting to cutting and managed to catch up to his level of combat very quickly.

With a thud the boar's body fell onto the ground. Its body was peppered with holes and within a few seconds, its body exploded into blue shards.

"Not bad Astama, you're almost as good as me.", Battlborn said teasing her.

"You really think so. How about we find out?" Astama said with a grin. She opened her menu and sent a duel request.

"First one to go down to red loses. Got that?" the blonde girl asked. Battlborn nodded, accepted the duel request and unsheathed his sword. A five second timer appeared. After those five seconds the in game AI shouted "Fight!"

Astama leapt at him and swung her sword. The two blades clashed as they collided against each other, bronze against bronze.

Battlborn charged his free hand and used it to punch her gut. All her breath went out of her making her completely exposed to attack.

Battlborn slashed his blade and with that Astama's health dropped from green to yellow. She got her breath and attacked, thrusting the blade directly in his right thigh.

He moved backwards as she slashed again but she still managed to give him a cut in his chest. Battlborn's health was a deep orange, one more hit and he'd lose.

Astama attacked again however he managed to block it, turn around her and then pushed her onto the ground. When she was on the ground, Battlborn swung his blade at cut her back.

With that attack Astama's health dropped into the red zone and the AI announces the winner.

"Nice fight, but you still have a lot to learn if you want to beat me." Battlborn remarked.

Astama opened her menu and said, "Here maybe we'll might up again sometime and see who truly is the superior warrior." And with that she him a friend request.

Battlborn accepted and replied with a grin, "Oh that would be a day I can't wait to see."

He looked at the time and cursed, "Sh*t, I'm sorry Astama but I have to go"

A few seconds later Battlborn disappeared out of the world of UnForgotten Warriors Online and woke up in reality.

**11:34**

**Reality, the Power Household, London**

The boy, known in game as Battlborn, removed his Neurotech, got off his bed and searched for some clothes to wear.

His real name was Daniel and behind the Neurotech he was nothing but a short 15 year old boy, with short dark blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

A shout came from the room below, "Daniel James Power! Hurry or we'll be late!" It was his mother, clearly shown by her tone of voice and the fact that she called him by his full name.

Dan quickly wore a plain bright red t-shirt he had found lying on his bed, some blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers he'd use almost daily. As soon as he was ready, he sprinted down the stairs and got ready to leave.


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**I'm back. OC is still open. I have updated the 'About UnForgotten Warriors Online' chapter to include 1.5h weapons, the currency and an update on the clans. If anyone wishes to make a change to already submitted characters please let me know.**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

**21st July 2027**

**UFWO, Piazza Ardomando, Citta Nouva, Kingdom Of Telamyrr**

The blonde spawned inside Piazza Ardomando, the city square of Citta Nouva. The grim sky was grey as if rain could start pouring at any moment. The square was filled with NPC merchants at their stalls doing their best to sell items ranging from food to potions to weapons and armour. The area was lined up with rows upon rows of houses all leading up to the stone castle in the middle of the city known as Ardomando Castle. The area was heavily guarded offering a sense of security while giving passers a sense of fear.

When he spawned, Battlborn felt something unusual but shrugged it off immediately not wanting to spoil the fun of the game just because he had had a bad feeling. Daniel opened his menu to check the map and therefore continue playing but saw that he had received a message. The message came from the servers and so he assumed that it had been a message regarding the previous update, however it was quite strange. For starters, the message only consisted of a video rather than a direct message written as an email. The video wasn't shot in good lighting, hiding the speaker's features, and the speaker was wearing heavy reddish armour which made it seem as if the video was recorded in game.

"Welcome warriors to my world. From this point onwards this game isn't owned by Athesda Gaming but by me and my team. The game is nice and all but we've decided to make a few... changes. From this point onwards if you die in the game the Neurotech will send a large electrical shock to your body and burn your insides. Just to make the game a little harder and a lot more realistic, we've also decided to reduce the pain barrier to almost nothing. There is one way you can escape and that is to finish the game including the added enemies and bosses my team has added for you to play with. Enjoy", the man said with a dark tone in his voice.

The announcement immediately sent his heart racing as his fears about VR Gaming had just become a reality. Battlborn was mad, confused, scared and overall felt helpless. To him it was as if the world had just ended and reality was lost forever. As people watched the video, panic filled the air as the gamers stared blankly at their menus in horror as their mind processed the message.

Dan unintentionally clutched his sword and slowly the panic started fading and his heart rate decreased. He was far from calm but at least it was a start. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths, as he prepared himself for the challenge that was about to come.

The boy re-opened his eyes and took a look around him. The crowd was no longer frozen and blank faced but they had allowed their panic to take over and screams and shouts filled the area making the tense atmosphere even worse. He observed his inmates, taking notice of what the majority of the people were.

Doubtfully, most of the players were teenagers, with males having the higher percentage of the population. Without a doubt there were some under aged gamers who were in between the crowd, screaming loudly, if they knew what was going on. Battlborn made the decision that he would play solo, at least for the time being.

He checked the map with his hand still shaking a bit with fear from the announcement and noticed that there was a quest given at Castle Ardomando. He entered the castle and checked to see what his mission was. The mission bearer was a High-ranking guard covered in strong steel armour which glimmered from the light coming from a nearby torch giving a warm yellow glow to the surroundings.

"I heard you have a small task that requires assistance," Battlborn said trying to hide his fears on the situation. "You heard well. I need you to the deliver the King's letter to the Thane of Grantshire in the South-east. It's a very simple task, I would do it but I'm a bit ….busy. If you do it, I'll make sure you get some gold as reward," The guard replied in jovial tone which seemed ironic considering the grim atmosphere around the game.

Back outside, Battlborn walked casually towards the gate of Citta Nuova, observing his surroundings. Several players were still panicking; their faces were as if they had just seen a ghost. However he also noticed 6 players who seemed pissed rather than scared. Their eyes were those of people who had been through torture and had seen what other players hadn't. The group spoke in whispers with their hands clutched on their weapons and ready to fight.

**Outer Fields, Kingdom of Telamyrr**

Dan was running, travelling as fast he could towards his destination. He cut through the grasslands trying to avoid running into enemies as much as he could. He thought, "Why would someone do anything like this? What will the people doing it-"

Suddenly something hit him in the side and knocked onto the ground. Battlborn lay in a patch of grass, wincing with pain and clutching the area where he was hit. He cursed under his breath for being too distracted to notice the boar and thought, "This is going to be a lot harder than I anticipated." Dan eyed his attacker and saw it charging again. This time he was ready and with a slash he its snout off making it cry out in pain. He finished it off with his bronze blade, the sun's rays bouncing off it. And with that he continued going forward and into the city of Grantshire.

**Citta Nouva, Kingdom of Telamyrr**

Aoto Yoshida, or as he was known in game, Shidayo, was one of the few survivors of Sword Art Online who had decided to play UnForgotten Warriors Online In game, he was an Orc with light brown skin and black hair, easily towering over the rest of the group.

.He stood, leaning back against the wall of one of the houses and slowly got lost in his thoughts. After a while, he was disrupted by a female voice. It was Kainara, a girl he'd met a while before the incident of Sword Art Online and slowly the game brought them closer together. He felt sorry for her as his physical appearance was altered heavily, only keeping very few human features.

"Shidayo, are you okay? You seem troubled", she asked softly. "I'm fine, just a bit worried that's all", he replied. To be fair, they all were worried about the situation. All of them had lived through hell in that game and this was not going to be much different.

In the distance, Aoto noticed a tall, slightly chubby figure walking towards them. As the figure got closer, more details became clear. "Hey Reporo, what took you so long?" Shidayo asked. Reporo looked up and replied, "Have you seen the chaos that has risen in the city square? It's difficult to pass through without someone coming up to your face, trembling in fear and not stop you for reassurance."

"Well, can you blame them? We were in the same boat as they did the first time we heard the news." This time it was Ardelee who spoke. Both he and Reporo were complete opposites, usually continuously nagging at each other doing their best to piss each other off but under these circumstances none of them was in the mood.

"Yeah, but this time there are no beta testers to help us out," an elf going by the name of Kyora replied grimly. The group sighed in agreement but the orc rejected the idea right away and said, "We may not have beta testers but all of us here have experience in a death game, which might make it better than actually having beta testers because, even though they would know the game, it would take a lot of courage to lead the other gamers through it and that is what we have gained from our experience."

The rest of the survivors applauded him and then they slowly agreed to part and start working on the missions. As the group approached the gate, Shidayo noticed Kainara holding back and often looking towards the direction of Piazza Ardomando and so he stopped in her path and started trying to calm her down, "Yuan, we're going to be fine, there's almost nothing to worry about."

Unfortunately for him her reaction was far from what he expected as she shouted back to him saying, "You think it's us I'm worried about! I don't know if you recall correctly but most of the deaths that happened, occurred during the first few weeks and, while your speech was quite good, knowing that we have all those lives in our responsibility is not at all relaxing."

"Kainara while we will do our best to make sure that everyone lives; you shouldn't get too stressed if someone dies. We are not gods but merely players who just so happen to have experienced a death game before this. We cannot do the impossible, if players die, the only thing we can do is make sure that they didn't die for nothing and so free the rest of the players," he replied in a voice as soothing as he could muster. She nodded in agreement and gave him a hug just to thank him. When the hug ended, she whispered with a small smile on her face, "Let's go Aoto, our task is just beginning."


End file.
